Breaking the line
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Uma linha... imposta por ele, quebrada por ela. Fic ganhadora do desafio mês de aniversário do Blog do livro. FIC ONE-SHOT


[center][IMG].[/IMG][/center]

Título: **Breaking the line**

Autor: Fernanda  
Categoria: **Challenge EXTRA Outubro/2009**,Bones, B&B, 5ª Temporada, smut.  
Advertências: Sexo  
Classificação: MA, NC-17  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: Uma linha... imposta por ele, quebrada por ela.

Sugestão: Ler a fic ouvindo a música citada, Save you.

.com/watch?v=3kT5NVKQHDc&feature=related

******************

_**9:15 h. da noite, sexta-feira, no **__**Founding Fathers… **_

Temperance ligou mais uma vez para Booth. Novamente ele não atendeu. Ela suspirou frustrada. Ângela sorriu e tomou mais um gole de seu drink.

_ Tudo bem, querida ! Esquece ! Ele avisou que não queria uma festa surpresa. – a amiga tentou animá-la.

_ Mas, Ângela ! É o aniversário dele ! Nós somos seus amigos, temos uma obrigação social antropológica de comemorar com ele ! Hodgins, Wendell, Cam e Sweets vão chegar a qualquer minuto e ele ainda não está aqui !

A amiga balançou a cabeça. Elas estavam no bar, prontas para comemorar o aniversário de Booth.

_ Querida, esqueça ! Ele não virá ! Booth anda deprimido demais para se preocupar com isso.

_ Mas por que ele está tão deprimido, Ângela ? Ele não quer se abrir comigo !

Ângela suspirou. Realmente um alto Q.I. não queria dizer muita coisa quando se tratava de relacionamentos, muito menos em se tratando de sua amiga.

_ Ele provavelmente vai ficar um ano sem falar comigo se eu te contar, querida ! Eu não posso fazer isso ! Terá que perguntar a ele.

_ Eu não sei o que você quer dizer ! – Temperance a encarou ainda mais confusa.

Ângela baixou a voz, falando num tom conspiratório.

_ Ele anda estranho com você desde quando, Brenn ? Consegue se lembrar ?

Temperance franziu a testa e tentou recordar o momento onde Booth tinha começado a evitá-la.

_ Eu creio que foi quando resolvemos o primeiro caso depois da recuperação dele, se não me engano. Depois disso ele começou a agir de modo estranho, parou de conversar amenidades sociais comigo, e no fim de semana passado, quando eu saí com o chefe dele, tudo piorou. Ele passou a agir de modo agressivo e parou até de me chamar para comer. Parece que ele quer me ver o mais longe dele quanto possível... – ela concluiu magoada.

_ E o que aconteceu antes disso. Você se lembra ? – Ângela insistiu.

Ela tentou se lembrar, mas suspirou derrotada.

_ Eu não sei, não aconteceu nada demais ! Nós não discutimos nesse dia, Ângela ! Tenho certeza disso !

Ângela pegou a mão da amiga.

_ Mas você não se lembra de algo especial que ele tenha lhe dito ? Tem certeza ?

_ Não. Ele apenas fez uma brincadeira sobre me amar, como uma amiga, mas foi só isso ! Não sei aonde você quer chegar, Angie ! – ela começava a mostrar sinais de frustração e pegou o celular novamente.

A amiga segurou sua mão, impedindo-a de ligar para ele.

_ Ele não estava brincando, Brenn !

_ Como assim ?

_ Ele realmente te ama, querida ! Não como um amigo, mas sim como um homem ama uma mulher !

Temperance arregalou os olhos.

_ Que brincadeira mais sem propósito, Angie ! – ela sorriu sem graça.

_ Não é brincadeira. E o motivo dele estar tão deprimido é que, pela expressão de seu rosto quando ele te contou, ele percebeu que nunca irá tê-la. E quando você saiu com o chefe dele, ele agiu como um namorado ciumento, Brenn.

Ela prendeu a respiração, em choque. Ângela não podia estar falando sério. Ele próprio tinha colocado a linha limite no relacionamento deles, ele próprio tinha dito que era perigoso demais se envolver romanticamente por causa do trabalho deles. E agora ele simplesmente a evitava por uma coisa que era exclusivamente culpa dele.

Ângela percebeu que a amiga estava perplexa, e zangada, muito zangada. O vermelho ia tingindo seu rosto aos poucos e ela apertou as unhas nas palmas das mãos. Temperance jogou uma nota de vinte dólares no balcão e encarou a amiga.

_ Peça desculpas aos outros por mim, por favor !

Antes que Ângela dissesse alguma coisa, ela saiu apressada. A amiga nunca a tinha visto perder o controle daquela maneira. Ela suspirou, pois teria que guardar sua curiosidade até o dia seguinte, provavelmente. Ela tomou mais um gole de sua bebida e olhou no relógio. A noite seria longa...

* * *

_**9:35 h. da noite, apartamento do Booth...**_

Ele abriu outra cerveja e voltou ao sofá, fechando os olhos e deixando a música "Save you" ( _**.com/watch?v=3kT5NVKQHDc&feature=related**__** )**_ relaxar seu corpo cansado, e frustrado. Estava sentindo que estava ficando velho... e sozinho. Depois da última semana, em que ele tinha visto a mulher que amava sair com seu chefe, ele não tinha mais esperanças de um dia convencê-la a dar uma chance a eles. Ao longo dos anos ele tinha visto sua parceira se envolver com muitos homens, cada um fazendo seu ciúme crescer mais, mas seu chefe tinha sido a gota d'água. Ele não podia mais lidar com isso, estava matando-o aos poucos.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por seu rosto, aos poucos sendo seguida por outras. Booth não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que chorara. Fazia tanto tempo... Ele se assustou quando ouviu batidas na porta. Booth suspirou. Tudo o que ele não queria naquela noite eram visitas. Pensou em não atender, mas pensou que se sentiria culpado se fosse um amigo. Ele enxugou rapidamente o rosto com as costas da mão e correu para abrir. Ficou surpreso ao vê-la.

_ Bones !

Ela entrou sem falar nada. Booth fechou a porta e a encarou. Temperance franziu a testa e se aproximou, tocando o rosto dele com a mão. Ela notou os olhos vermelhos e sua raiva ficou em segundo plano.

_ Você esteve chorando, Booth ? – ela perguntou preocupada.

Ele a empurrou, afastou a mão dela de seu rosto e virou-se de costas.

_ O que você veio fazer aqui, Bones ? Não tinha um encontro ? – ele perguntou sarcástico.

Ela ficou magoada com a atitude dele.

_ Eu tinha um encontro sim, com meu melhor amigo ! E ele me deu o cano ! – ela baixou o tom de voz. – Por que você está me tratando assim, Booth ? Não consegue sequer olhar pra mim !

Booth fechou os olhos, sentindo-se miserável por tê-la magoado. Ele não sabia realmente o que responder, estava agindo como um canalha, mas no fundo ela não tinha culpa de nada. Não tinha culpa de seu amor por ela. Ele voltou a encará-la novamente.

_ Desculpe, Bones ! Mas eu prefiro falar sobre isso numa outra hora... Eu não me sinto preparado nesse momento, ok ?

_ Está me dispensando, Booth ? – ela perguntou direta.

Booth baixou os olhos, envergonhado por sua atitude. No fundo ele sabia que devia abrir o jogo com ela, contar tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo temia que ela se afastasse dele para sempre, e isso o mataria. Ele se aproximou e tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela.

_ Eu jamais faria isso... Mas não posso falar agora. E você não devia deixá-lo esperando...

Temperance o encarou confusa.

_ Deixar quem esperando ?

_ Seu namoradinho, oras ! O Senhor Diretor Assistente Andrew Hacker ! – ele tentou não soar sarcástico demais, mas não teve sucesso.

Ela sorriu, quando notou o ciúme na declaração dele, e sussurrou, se aproximando ainda mais.

_ Ele não é meu namorado, Booth. – ela ampliou o sorriso quando viu o brilho nos olhos dele. – E ele não está me esperando... Ninguém está me esperando...

_ Não brinca comigo, Bones... – ele sussurrou olhando para os lábios dela. – Eu não estou com humor para...

_ Eu jamais faria isso... – ela interrompeu e se aproximou mais, pegando uma das mãos dele. – Você me conhece. É você quem sempre tem que me mostrar a sutileza das coisas. Mas, você precisava deixar que a Ângela me abrisse os olhos quanto a isso, Booth ? Por que você não me contou ?

Booth franziu a testa.

_ Não contei o que, Bones ? – ele prendeu a respiração quando ela se aproximou ainda mais.

Ela não respondeu, apenas enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos na nuca dele, puxando a boca dele para perto da sua. Temperance passou a língua pelos lábios dela, fazendo Booth ofegar. Ele tinha uma vaga idéia do que se passava pela cabeça dela, e sabia que, se ela continuasse se aproximando assim, ele não ia conseguir se conter. Se ela o beijasse, ele não ia conseguir parar.

_ Eu só quero que você se lembre, Booth ... – ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele. – Foi você quem impôs a linha... não eu.

Ela o beijou, sentindo-o se retesar em seus braços. Esperou que ele a empurrasse, mas ao invés disso, ela sentiu os braços fortes enlaçarem sua cintura, apertando-a junto ao corpo, e a língua dele abrindo caminho por entre seus lábios.

O beijo prosseguiu e Temperance pensou que jamais tinha imaginado que beijá-lo novamente seria tão maravilhoso. Não um beijo superficial com platéia, mas um beijo real, erótico, quente. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e seus mamilos enrijecerem contra a renda do sutiã.

Booth não conseguia acreditar que a tinha em seus braços. Era bom demais para ser real. Ele interrompeu o beijo a encarou. Os lábios dela estavam vermelhos e úmidos do beijo, os olhos num tom de azul mais escuro. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas ele colocou o dedo sobre seus lábios.

_ Eu não quero conversar, agora. Apenas, se isso for um sonho, por favor, não me acorde, ok ? – ele sussurrou, fazendo-a sorrir.

Booth colou novamente sua boca na dela, empurrando-a contra a parede da sala. Ela o abraçou pelos ombros e sentiu quando ele pressionou os quadris contra os seus, fazendo-a sentir toda a extensão de seu desejo por ela. Temperance abriu ainda mais os lábios, sua língua lutando com a dele, e o enlaçou pela cintura com as pernas, aprofundando ainda mais o contato entre seus sexos, mesmo através das roupas.

Booth se afastou um pouco e começou a desabotoar a camisa azul que ela vestia. Ele afastou a camisa e passou os dedos de leve pelos seios dela, por cima da renda do sutiã. Temperance afastou as costas da parede e tirou a camisa, jogando-a no chão. Ele abriu o fecho do sutiã e o jogou junto com a camisa, admirando os seios fartos.

Temperance fechou os olhos quando sentiu o primeiro toque dos lábios dele na pele sensível de seu pescoço. Booth trilhou beijos por seu pescoço, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com os mamilos enrijecidos. Ela ofegou quando seus lábios alcançaram um mamilo e ela sentiu a língua quente substituir os dedos.

Booth a segurou contra ele e se moveu com ela em direção a lareira no canto da sala. Ele a colocou deitada sobre o tapete e contemplou a beleza de sua parceira, seminua, iluminada pela luz do fogo. Temperance estendeu os braços e o puxou novamente para um beijo. Sentiu quando ele pousou os dedos sobre o zíper de sua calça, abrindo-o e puxando-a para baixo, fazendo-a deslizar por seus quadris. Logo ela estava nua, e era a vez dela despi-lo.

Booth sorriu quando percebeu os dedos trêmulos tentando desabotoar sua camisa. Ele colocou sua mão sobre a dela e a ajudou. Temperance fez a camisa deslizar pelos ombros dele e o abraçou, adorando sentir o contato entre seus corpos. Booth a beijou de leve e colocou a mão dela sobre o zíper de sua calça, fazendo-a entender, com esse gesto, que ela estava no comando, que ela era livre para desistir, quando quisesse.

Temperance fixou seu olhar no dele e sorriu, abriu o zíper da calça rapidamente e puxou-a para baixo, junto com a cueca. Booth estremeceu quando os dedos dela enlaçaram seu membro, se fechando ao redor dele.

Temperance o acariciou sem pressa, fazendo-o emitir um gemido. Booth aguentou a doce tortura por um tempo, mas logo ele segurou sua mão e a fez se deitar novamente. Começou a distribuir beijos ao longo do colo, dos seios dela, descendo em direção a barriga. Ela sentiu os dedos dele acariciando seu sexo, muito de leve, depois deslizando para dentro dela. Temperance apertou seus ombros e ele sorriu. Baixou a cabeça e substituiu os dedos pela língua ágil, fazendo-a perder o fôlego.

Booth a degustava com calma, sentindo-a estremecer a cada investida de sua língua. Temperance sentiu que o orgasmo se aproximava, mas não queria gozar sem ele. Ela o segurou pelos cabelos, fazendo com que ele erguesse a cabeça para fitá-la.

- Eu quero você, dentro de mim... por favor ! – ela sussurrou.

Ele obedeceu e foi para cima dela. Penetrou-a lenta e deliciosamente e começou a se mover devagar. Temperance levantou os quadris para encontrá-lo e Booth foi entrando nela cada vez mais fundo, e logo os dois estavam ofegantes, movendo-se num ritmo louco. Eles atingiram o orgasmo juntos, e Booth a beijou na boca enquanto os espasmos ainda percorriam o corpo dela.

Muito tempo depois ele saiu de dentro dela e a abraçou. Ele a encarou, o semblante muito sério. Temperance percebeu que ia falar alguma coisa e pos um dedo sobre os lábios dele.

_ Não, agora. Mais tarde... – ela pediu baixinho.

Ele sorriu e beijou sua mão.

_ Ok, mais tarde... – ele concordou num sussurro, puxando-a para seus braços. – Esse foi o melhor presente de aniversário que eu já ganhei... – ele falou baixinho no ouvido dela, antes de adormecer.

Temperance sorriu, pouco depois adormecia nos braços dele.

FIM


End file.
